Um Dia Problemático cap 1
by Son of Konoha
Summary: O que acontece quando o erosennin Jiraiya descobre que querem destruir as termais de águas quentes das mulheres? Click para descobrir.
1. Chapter 1

Yo pessoas. Essa fic eu dedico em especial pro meu primo (Kiba Chibi) que me apresentou esse site e pra todos vocês que gostarem e deixarem reviews xD

Divirtam-se **

* * *

**

**Um Dia Problemático**

**Jiraiya: **Ai ai... Mais um dia se passa e eu aqui sem ninguém T.T- reclama ao se levantar da cama com pijama de coelhos rosas e com um gorro da Hello Kitty.

Coloca as pantufas de ursinho e vai até a geladeira. Mais que droga não tem nada pra comer ¬¬'. Já vi que vou ter que ficar sem o meu café da manha.

Se troca, pega seu telescópio e sai pra mais um dia de "coleta de dados".

Estava indo em direção das termais de água quente das mulheres quando Naruto caiu na sua frente.

**Jiraiya: **O QUE FOI DESSA VEZ SEU PIRRALHO NÃO TA VENDO QUE EU ESTOU INDO DAR UMA OLHADINHA NAQUELAS MULHERES GOSTOSAS!... Ops '

Olha pra trás e vê a Tsunade com cara de quem não gostou nada do que viu

**Jiraiya: **N-não é nada disso que você está pensando Tsunade-sama! Ò.Ò

Tsunade dá um passo pra frente e Jiraya um passo pra trás segurando o braço do Naruto

**Jiraiya: **CORRE!- sai correndo puxando Naruto pelo braço. Jiraya vira numa esquina e pula em cima de um prédio.

**Jiraiya: **O que é que você quer seu garoto irritante desajeitado e burro?

**Naruto: **O Orochimaru quer destruir as termais de água quente das mulheres!

**Jiraiya: **O QUE? Ò.Ó Não deixaremos isso acontecer u.u

**Naruto: **Mais como faremos isso?

**Jiraiya: **Chame seus amiguinhos estúpidos e falem para eles que temos uma reunião nas termais de água quente dos homens!- se vira e vai sair andando quando bate a cara num poste fazendo com que ele caia em cima dele. MAIS QUE MERDAAAAAA!

Naruto levanta os ombros como se não tivesse entendido se virou e bateu a cara em outro poste fazendo com que esse poste também caísse na cabeça dele. MAIS QUE MERDAAAAAA!

_NO DIA SEGUINTE NAS ÁGUAS TERMAIS_

**Jiraiya: **Muito bem seus bastardos sem miolos, um terrível monstro que come criancinhas está prestes à atacar Konoha. Seu plano terrível é destruir o único lugar que podemos conhecer melhor as futuras mães de nossos filhos antes de entrar em ação u.u . Por isso nós devemos procura-lo antes que ele ponha seu plano em ação e acabe com tudo que nos interessa u.u

Sasuke levanta a mão

**Sasuke: **Isso não me interessa ¬¬.

**Jiraiya: **Você acha que eu ligo?

**Jiraiya: **MUITO BEM, QUEM TOPA?- gritou ele levantando e mostrando tudo

**Todos: **ECOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaram de nojo e desmaiaram.

**Jiraiya: **Considero isso como um sim - saindo, se secando e colocando a roupa.

_UMA SEMANA DEPOIS..._

**Jiraiya: **Como é que é, acharam alguma pista?- perguntou ao grupo que se reuniu na área da academia ninja.

**Shikamaru: **Só que temos tempo suficiente para chegar na vila do som antes que ele saia de lá. Pronto, agora não temos mais. –

**Jiraiya: **¬¬'

**Shikamaru: **Só que ele vai passar na vila da areia primeiro

**Jiraiya: **Já sei então! – disse animado com a noticia.

Jiraiya invoca Gamabunta.

**Gamabunta: **Pô, a gente não pode nem tomar banho mais que invocam a gente. O que foi dessa vez?

**Jiraiya: **Gamabunta precisamos que leve a gente até a vila da areia

Todos subiram nas costas do Gamabunta que se pôs a pular na direção da vila da areia.

_CHEGANDO LÁ..._

**Jiraiya: **Muito bem, vasculhem tudo e peguem informações enquanto eu- vê uma mulher gostosa- cuido de alguns assuntos- fala passando as mãos entre as outras.

**Jiraiya: **O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO? VÃO!

Todos saem correndo na direção das pessoas.

**Jiraiya:** Onde parei?... aé- diz em um tom irônico

**Jiraiya: **Eaê gatinha ;

"**gatinha":** Eu sou travesti seu tarado- fala com uma voz mais grossa do que o pai do Shikamaru.

**Jiraiya:** O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"**travesti":** Mais se você quiser eu posso ser todo seu- pisca e manda beijinho

**Jiraiya:** DEXA DE SER NOJENTO SEU GAY!- dá um cascudo que deixa o travesti no chão.

"**travesti": **X.X'

Kiba chega correndo

**Jiraiya:** O que foi?

**Kiba:** O Orochimaru está na casa do Kazekage.

**Jiraiya: **Então o que estamos esperando?... mais aonde fica a casa do Kazekage?

**Kiba+gota+**

**Jiraiya:** SEU BURRO COMO É QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERGUNTA ONDE É A DROGA DA CASA DO KAZEKAGE!

**Kiba: **Vou perguntar!- sai correndo.

_NA CASA DO GAARA..._

**Temari: **Olá. Querem se juntar a nós e tomar um chá?

**Jiraiya:** + vê Orochimaru Gaara e Kankurou tomando chá em umas canequinhas com abelhas felizes desenhadas + não obrigado- fala para Temari

**Jiraiya:** + se aproxima da mesa na ponta dos pés + repara que Orochimaru e Gaara estão tomando chá com o dedinho levantado+ HAHA EU SABIA QUE VOCÊS SÃO GAYS!

**Orochimaru e Gaara: **O.O'

**Orochimaru:** NÃO VEM NÃO. EU SEI DO SEU PIJAMA DE COELHOS ROSAS DO GORRO DA HELLO KITTY E DAS PANTUFAS DE URSINHO.

**Todos: **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Jiraiya:** Espera aí... Como você sabe disso?

**Orochimaru:** Entrei na sua casa enquanto você dormia pensando que era a casa de uma menina de 5 anos '.

* * *

Continua no próximo episódio (capítulo) 


	2. Orochimaru Foge

Ao lerem deixem reviews plis

Eu tava sem idéias de como continuar essa fic entam eu deixei pro próximo capítulo

**

* * *

Orochimaru Foge**

**Jiraiya: **SABIAAAA! VOU TE DENUNCIAR ACUSANDO-O DE PEDOFILIA!

**Shikamaru:** Aqui isso não existe Jiraiya, seu burro ¬¬

**Jiraiya:** Não importa. Agora... ATACAR!

Todos saem correndo na direção do Orochimaru com exceção do Shikamaru que ficou com preguiça e se sentou em uma mesa separada tomando chá com a Temari.

Naruto usa kage bunshin e se multiplica em sete.

Todos alcançam e se forma uma fumaça cinza que dela aparecem as mãos dos personagens indicando que está uma briga feia.

Orochimaru sai andando tranqüilamente da fumaça passando por Shikamaru que nem nota porque está de olhos fechados tomando uma xícara de chá.

Depois de cinco minutos a fumaça some apresentando a seguinte situação:

Tudo Parado

-Naruto puxando o cabelo do Sasuke;

-Sasuke com a mão fechada na cara do Kiba;

-Kiba com as garras nas costas do Jiraiya

-Jiraiya com o tamanco na cabeça do Neji;

-Neji com dois dedos no estômago do Shino;

-Shino com a mão toda aberta na cara do Rock Lee

-Rock Lee com o pé na bunda do Chouji;

-Chouji com a barriga no Naruto (ele vai voar longe)

-Akamaru mordendo a perna do Rock Lee

Tempo normal

Naruto voa e bate na parede puxando Sasuke pelo cabelo.

**Sasuke: **AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII

Kiba sai girando no ar com o soco do Sasuke arranhando as costas do Jiraiya.

**Jiraiya:** UIUIUIUIUIUIUIUI!

Neji voa pra frente afundando ainda mais os dedos no estômago do Shino.

Shino abaixa a gola do casaco e vomitada na cara do Neji que abriu a boca pra reclamar fazendo com que o vomito entrasse na sua boca.Neji vomita também.

Rock Lee vira a cara com o tapa do shino

**Rock Lee:** TIRA ESSE CACHORRO DE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMM- Balançando a perna muito rápido.

Akamaru não agüenta a velocidade da perna do Rock Lee e voa pra cima fazendo com que Akamaru batesse a cara no teto e depois no chão três vezes.

Chouji voa com o chute do Lee esmagando Naruto contra a parede.

**Naruto: **PRECISAVA ME JOGAR CONTRA A PAREDE DEPOIS QUASE ME MATAR SEU GORDO!

**Chouji:** GORDA É A MÃE!

**Naruto:** ELA É MAIS AINDA!

**Chouji: **SE ESSE IDIOTA DO LEE NÃO ME CHUTASSE ISSO NÃO TERIA ACONTECIDO TÁ!

**Rock Lee:** IDIOTA É A MÃE!

**Chouji: **ELA É MAIS AINDA!

**Rock Lee: **EU TE CHUTEI SEM QUERER E FOI PORQUE EU TAVA TENTANDO TIRAR ESSE CACHORRO FILHA DA PU- Piiiiiiiiiiiiii- DA MINHA PERNA

**Kiba:** CACHORRO FILHA DA PU- Piiiiiiiiiiiiii- É O SEU!

**Rock Lee: **EU NÃO TENHO CACHORRO SEU KAKI BAKA!

**Neji: **PELO MENOS VOCÊS NÃO ENGOLIRAM VÔMITO DE UM GAROTO BARATA!

**Shino:** Peraí... foi você que me fez vomitar u.u

**Neji:** NÃO TERIA FEITO SE NÃO FOSSE ESSE TARADO AQUI + aponta pra Jiraiya +

**Jiraiya: **EU NÃO LEVANTARIA MEU PÉ SE NÃO FOSSE ESSE CACHORRO HUMANO AQUI!

**Kiba: **EU NÃO TE ARRANHARIA SE EU NÃO TIVESSE LEVADO UM SOCO FORTE O SUFICIENTE PRA ME FAZER GIRAR!

**Akamaru:** AU-AU.

**Sasuke: **Foi sem querer. Eu juro + sem a parte de cima do cabelo +

**Shikamaru: **Obrigado pelo chá Temari. Posso pegar isso emprestado+ aponta pra um espelho +

**Temari: **Claro

Shikamaru mostra a situação do Sasuke pra ele.

**Sasuke: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA+ gritinho de mulher +

**Jiraiya: **Ficar aqui brigando não vai resolver nada u.u

**Naruto: **É isso aí! Temos que ir atrás do Orochimaru!

**Sasuke: **Mas primeiro a gente tem que passar no salão pra eu comprar uma peruca pra mim.

_NO SALÃO..._

**Sasuke: **Que perucas vocês têm aqui pra me vender?

**Vendedora: **Só essa aqui + mostra uma peruca no estilo blackpower +

**Sasuke:** Serve + pega a peruca e coloca + joga o dinheiro +

**Sasuke: **Vamos

Todos estavam no meio do caminho quando...

**Neji:** Tenho a impressão de que estamos esquecendo algo importante

_ENQUANTO ISSO NO SALÃO..._

**Jiraiya:** Então... qual o seu nome mesmo minha princesa?

**Vendedora:** Pensou que ia escapar de mim?

**Jiraiya:** Ã?

**Vendedora: **Eu sou aquele travesti- engrossa a voz.

**Jiraiya: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!

* * *

Continua no próximo episódio

PS: deixem reviews (muahuahauhauhua... eu encho o saco )


End file.
